Day and Night: Forbidden Lovers
by mer007
Summary: Chikane finds herself taken over with desire for Himeko, who awakes to find Chikane at her side. Will Chikane be able to stop herself? Will a helpless Himeko escape? But the better question is does she want to? CH 1 through 5 REEDITED
1. Static Touch edited

Day and Night: Forbidden Lovers

A Kannazuki no Miko Story

Author's Notes:

_Disclaimer: _Don't own it, just adore it.

This is set soon after the first episode. I've seen only the first half of the series  so no getting upset on little details please.

ALSO: This is the second edit of my first chapter. There's no going back, so sorry.

Chapter One

_Static Touch_

Himeko rolled over in her bed restlessly. The images that continued to flash across her mind just wouldn't let her sleep. She stared up at the ceiling, letting out a painful sigh. What was this aching in her chest?

"Chikane-chan…" she whispered quietly to the dark, empty room.

"Himeko…" came her imaginary response, full of longing and desire.

She spun angrily over onto her side, staring at the wall blankly. "Why can't I get her out of my mind?!" she asked herself furiously.

She closed her eyes, desperately trying to block out the pictures, but this only made it worse. She could feel Chikane's arms around her, she could feel her lips tingling where she had kissed her, and her face surrounded her entirely.

Himeko sat up irritably, her heart weighing her down relentlessly. No matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about her. The harder she tried to forget it the more detail she could sense, and the longer she tried to not think about it the more she wanted to think about it.

"Himeko…" Chikane mumbled pleasantly in her sleep.

She moved about under the sheets, a smile spread wide across her face. Somehow everything was right in her dreams, her dreams with Himeko. Himeko was so gentle, and so timid that Chikane could barely resist her.

"I need you…" Chikane mumbled sorrowfully, reaching out a hand idly.

Himeko turned away, her cheeks blushing brightly. "No…Chikane-chan…please…"

"Please…let me kiss you again…" Chikane nearly begged, her heart throbbing painfully in her chest. "…just once more…"

Himeko backed against the wall, tears flowing from her eyes. Chikane paused, why was she crying? Chikane could hold herself back no longer, if she did her heart would surely explode.

"Forgive me…" Chikane said kissing her again, gripping her tight as she became motionless.

Suddenly Chikane sat up, wide awake! She put her fingers to her lips, staring around her in shock. She could feel a tingling in her lips, the same tingling she had felt as she had kissed Himeko the other day.

It seemed like only seconds later when Himeko awoke to a sudden feeling that she was being watched. She looked around the dark room fearfully. She blinked madly, the sound of breathing coming from across the room.

"Who's there?!" Himeko whispered unevenly staring at the dark figure at the door.

"I'm so sorry, Himeko…" came Chikane's soft, soothing voice.

Himeko let out a long sigh. "Chikane-chan…you scared me." she said.

Chikane approached her bed, watching her sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay…" she said looking up at her sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry…" Chikane repeated.

"For what?" Himeko said looking at her anxiously. "Are you okay, Chikane-chan?"

"Yeah…" she said, her face unchangingly solemn. "I just couldn't sleep after…"

"After what?" she said watching Chikane with confusion. "What's the matter?"

"I just needed to tell you I was sorry…" Chikane said, the images of that kiss haunting her mind.

"You haven't done anything…" Himeko said. She wasn't being completely honest, at least she didn't think so. Had Chikane really kissed her? She tried to forget about that at the moment.

"Yes I have…" Chikane said looking down at her lap uncomfortably. "…I…" How could she apologize for something that Himeko couldn't even remember? She had been unconscious when she had kissed her. And as for the dream, there was no way she knew about that. But she had to, she would never be able to look at her again if she didn't say something.

"I'm sorry I kissed you…" Chikane said, tears running from her eyes.

"What?!" Himeko said rather more loudly than she had intended. It hadn't been a dream? It wasn't her mind running wild? This heartache wasn't unprovoked?

"Sorry is all I can say…" Chikane said standing up. "…I don't know why I did it."

"You don't…?" Himeko said in a surprisingly disappointed tone.

"What?" Chikane said looking at her miserably.

"I mean…" Himeko said looking down at her hands helplessly. Why was she so disappointed? 'If only she felt something…then maybe it wouldn't be so hard to feel this feeling…' Himeko thought to herself. "What I mean is…you don't have to apologize…"

Chikane was stood utterly still. Why was she so forgiving? Was she simply giving in, being as weak as Himeko was? Maybe, just maybe, she hadn't minded it?

'I wish I could talk to her…' Himeko thought, tears running down her face.

'No, don't cry. Please don't cry…' Chikane thought, desire swelling in her heart. 'Please, please don't cry…'

Chikane sat down beside her and watched her lovingly. She reached out a delicate hand and wiped the tears from Himeko's face. Himeko looked up at her, fear shinning in her innocent eyes. Chikane froze, hypnotized with the desire to kiss her again.

'No, don't!' She thought furiously to herself, 'It's just like my dream, don't do it!'

It was like someone else had taken over her body. She pressed Himeko against the wall behind her and whispered wildly, "I need you…"

Himeko tried to push her away. Chikane's heart sank, it was just like her dream. Himeko was crying, trying to get away but she just couldn't let her.

"Please let me kiss you…just one more time…" Chikane said grabbing hold of her neck. 'NO!' Chikane's mind begged her body, 'Don't!'

"Chikane-chan…please…" Himeko said, panic taking over her eyes.

Chikane's heart began to swell painfully. She was trying desperately to hold herself back as she stared into her Himeko's eyes. "Please stop me…" she said barely audible. "…stop me if you don't want this…because…I can't…"

"Chikane-chan…please…" Himeko begged tugging at her arms. "…please don't ask me to do that…"

"What did you say?" Chikane asked, moving back, but only a few inches.

Himeko closed her eyes painfully. Though everything in her mind told her to push Chikane away, her heart just couldn't. Chikane had gone mad with desire; Himeko could feel it in her dominating grip.

"I can't push you away…" Himeko said pulling her tight in a hug. "…whether I want to or not…"

Chikane relaxed for the first time in day and put her arms around her. She had no idea what Himeko was talking about, but nothing felt better than to hold her close.

"Himeko…?" Chikane asked in a pleading voice. "Please let me kiss you…"

Himeko let go of her suddenly. 'Yes! Yes' her thoughts screamed in her head. She stared deep into Chikane's eyes and couldn't believe what she wanted so badly to do. She just wanted to feel that feeling again, that static touch, that electric sensation.

Himeko could see the desire burning in Chikane's bright blue eyes. Suddenly Himeko locked lips with her. Chikane could not have been more surprised.

Their hearts began to beat wildly, static tickling there lips and tingling down their spines. The world around them disappeared, and suddenly they were in an endless empty space. Stars twinkled around them, as did the passion in their eyes.

Each closed their eyes pleasurably, taking in the luscious taste, the electric buzz. For a moment that seemed to last forever they were lost in each other's embrace.

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko said, blinking her eyes dreamily. She looked around at her room with confusion. What had happened?

Himeko nearly jumped out of her skin when Chikane unexpectedly answered, "Yes, Himeko?"

Himeko was suddenly conscious of Chikane's arms around her. She sat up, her heart racing madly. What exactly had happened last night? Himeko wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"What's the matter?" Chikane said sitting up sleepily.

"What happened?!" Himeko said fearfully.

"Calm down!" Chikane said stretching with a yawn. "You only fell asleep."

"What? I feel asleep? What time is it?" Himeko asked frantically.

"Sunrise." Chikane looked at her with an adoring smile. "You fell asleep in my arms…"

"Why didn't you leave then?" Himeko said holding onto her pillow for some sort of comfort from her confusion.

"You were too cute…" Chikane said unwaveringly. "I just couldn't leave."

"Huh?" Himeko said blushing.

"I've got to go…" Chikane said standing up suddenly.

"But wait!" Himeko said suddenly. There were so many questions running through her mind.

Chikane stood still for a moment, she gave Himeko an uneasy smile and quickly leaned down and kissed a shocked Himeko. "Good-bye, Kurusugawa-san!"

"What?!" Himeko said pulling back and blushing brightly.

But Chikane didn't answer; she simply left Himeko in her confusion. Himeko sat there in her room, completely silent for a long time. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad, mad or confused.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Fear and Disbelief edited

Day and Night: Forbidden Lovers

A Kannazuki no Miko Story

Author's Notes:

_Disclaimer: _Don't own it, just adore it.

This is set soon after the first episode because that's all I've actually had the pleasure to watch. But I have done some research on the series overall.

ALSO: If you're not a new reader to this story, (you read chapter 1 before two days ago) this may not seem familiar. That's because I went back and changed the first chapter. Sorry but I was re-inspired, so please go back and read chapter one again! I think you'll like it better!

Chapter Two

_Fear and Disbelief_

There was something about the glow in Chikane's eyes the next day that made Himeko squirm. Everything about the way Chikane-chan acted was normal. She smiled kindly to her like every other student around the school. Chikane carried herself the same, strong and confident, and she went about her business with normal seriousness. But there was something about the way she looked at Himeko when she passed her in the hall that made Himeko's heart race.

Himeko was so absorbed in her worrying that it felt like only minutes later that the clocked chimed the time for lunch. Himeko gathered up her stuff and headed for the rose garden without even thinking about it. It wasn't until she spotted Chikane sitting on the ground in the garden that she realized she didn't want to be there.

What was she going to say to Chikane? What would Chikane do? Would she expect something from her? Where would this all go?

Himeko watched Chikane for a long while, unsure of what to do. Chikane didn't look around her, she simply waited patiently, reading a small paperback book. Himeko stepped forward uncertainly, "Chikane-chan?"

Chikane looked up at her happily. "Hello, Kurusugawa-san."

Himeko felt a stabbing in her heart. Her greeting was so formal. This was going to be hard to deal with. "What are you reading?" Himeko said trying to start a conversation as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh this?" Chikane said looking at the book with surprise. "I'm not sure really…"

"You don't know?" Himeko said curiously, sitting down beside Chikane.

"Not really…" Chikane said looking at it idly. "…I was going to read it…but I must have read the same page five times already…"

"Oh…" Himeko said with a bit of uncertainty. She looked at the small food and drinks in the basket in front of them, trying desperately to avoid Chikane's eyes.

"It's been hard to concentrate…" Chikane said in a conversational tone.

"Oh, really?" Himeko said as if she had no idea what she meant.

"I was afraid you'd be this way…" Chikane said. Himeko could feel her gaze upon the side of her face. "Look, I don't really want things to change between us okay?"

Himeko glanced at her quickly. Chikane was trying to smile, but there was a sorrowful pain in her eyes. Himeko didn't know what to do.

"Okay…I guess that's alright…" Himeko said shrugging her shoulders nervously.

"'Okay?' 'I guess?'" Chikane repeated looking at her questioningly. "…then… you don't feel anything for me?"

"No!" Himeko said quickly before she could stop herself. She looked at Chikane nervously, her face bright red. "What I mean is…"

Chikane watched her trying to hide the hopefulness in her eyes "Yes?" she encouraged.

Himeko didn't know what to say. She couldn't truthfully say she felt nothing for her, but Chikane was acting like it was nothing to her. It had felt so good when Chikane-chan held her, but now, now she wasn't quite so sure that it had been real. If only Chikane would stop acting so unfeeling.

Himeko grabbed Chikane's arm and pulled close to her side. She closed her eyes and laid her head on her shoulder. "I just want to be with you." was all she managed to get out.

Chikane sighed with relief and placed her hand lovingly on Himeko's head. Chikane's heart ached painfully in her chest, how could she sit here and pretend she didn't love Himeko like she did? From the look in Himeko's eyes she could tell that she had been hurt by her cold response, so why then was she so afraid to show her love too?

Chikane's busy schedule had never bothered her more in her whole life. It had been nearly a week since she had seen Himeko for more than a few minutes and she could stand it no longer. Chikane could barely sleep at night. She spent hours thinking about Himeko, no matter how much she tried to forget the feelings she brought about in her.

It didn't help how Himeko blushed so brightly every time she looked at her. Chikane had just barely held herself back the day before when she had passed her in the hall. As soon as Himeko had spotted her she had smiled widely, her face turning pink, as her eyes began to glow with admiration. She wanted to kiss her right then and there for being so adorable.

Suddenly she had found herself taking Himeko by the hand and dragging her into an empty classroom. She pushed her against the wall and stared into her innocently shocked eyes. "I can't stand another minute without you Himeko…" Chikane had said placing her hand daringly just below her neck.

Himeko had searched her eyes for some sign of sanity, had she not just told her the other day that she didn't want things to change? "Please…Chikane-chan…what are you doing?" she said in a quivering voice.

"Nothing!" Chikane said removing her hand and stepping back nervously. "I just wanted to tell you that… I would like to see you tomorrow night."

"Aren't you busy with—?" Himeko tried to reason.

"I need to talk to you!" Chikane said anxiously, her eyes mixed with confusion and anger.

Himeko smiled weakly. "Okay…" she said looking deep in her eyes. "…when?"

Chikane unconsciously inched closer. "I'll be there at nine o'clock…" she said, staring deep into Himeko's bewildered eyes.

Suddenly Chikane pressed herself against her, twiddling her fingers in her blonde hair and tickling her cheeks with her fingertips. Chikane couldn't hold herself back no matter how hard she tried.

Chikane left her panting for breath. Himeko could barely believe how strange Chikane was acting. One moment she was cold and heartless, the next she could barely keep her hands off her. It took her several minutes to recover before she left the room as well.

TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER THREE: _Do Himeko and Chikane spend a night together? Will the tension be relieved? Or will it increase as rumors begin to spread about Himeko and Chikane being **more **than friends?_


	3. Do it Again! edited

Day and Night: Forbidden Lovers

A Kannazuki no Miko Story

Author's Notes:

_Disclaimer: _Don't own it, just adore it.

NOTE: EDITED FROM ORIGINGAL VERSION!

WARNING!!!!!! Okay this is definitely a lime! (Sorry if I ruined the surprise) I'd rate it a medium lime personally, but I'm not an expert now am I? DON'T READ this if you are not REALLY INTO YURI!!!

PERSONAL RATING: -G- -PG- -PG13- **_-R-_** -NC17-

Chapter Three:

_Do it Again!_

Himeko was dreading the coming evening more than anything in her life. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Chikane, no, she missed her so much that she could barely stand it. What troubled her was that she was afraid of her odd behavior lately. It seemed that Chikane was really two different people, one a distant friend, the other a lustful lover.

Also, Himeko had spotted people whispering together as she passed by. She was no longer invisible to the other students and it was unnerving. What bothered Himeko more was that Chikane seemed to be completely ignorant of the rumors.

Somehow Himeko had felt more comfortable as the nobody admiring Chikane from a distance, just as everyone else had done. There was a kind of shelter in the rumor of a relationship between Chikane and Souma. Himeko began to realize how weak she really was as these things begun to crash down around her.

Currently Himeko was sitting in her bed, restlessly watching the clock. The nervous tension in Himeko's body was making her weak. She tried to distract herself but nothing worked. She had tried to read but she couldn't get past the first paragraph without realizing she hadn't actually thought about a word of it. She had tried to write in her journal but no words formed in her mind, only the picture of Chikane's beautiful face.

She finally gave up and lied down irritably on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, but Chikane's face was there as well. Himeko couldn't understand why she wouldn't just leave her alone.

Chikane had even managed to take over her dreams. For the past few nights Himeko had awoke to a disappointedly empty room, having dreamt of Chikane beside her. Every time she did it took her a while to realize just what she was doing. She was hoping that her dream had been real.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Himeko glanced at the clock; it was only eight-thirty. With a frown she got up and answered the door, expecting anyone other than Chikane-chan.

"What are you doing here, Chikane-chan?" Himeko said with surprise having opened the door to find her standing there smiling. "You're early, aren't you?"

"I could afford it this once…" Chikane said avoiding Himeko's eyes. "You aren't too busy are you?"

Himeko shook her head. "No I wasn't doing anything really." she said looking at her apprehensively. There was a strange uneasiness in Chikane's voice. "…Chikane-chan?"

She smiled weakly. "You look nice…" she said glancing quickly at her face.

"Chikane-chan, is something wrong?" Himeko said placing a hand on Chikane's shoulder. "You're acting so strange!"

Chikane stopped and looked directly in Himeko's eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know…" Himeko said removing her hand quickly. "…you're just different…quieter…"

Chikane stepped forward with a sudden burst of confidence. "I love you, Himeko…" she whispered. "…I need you so much…"

"But…?" Himeko whispered with fear and confusion as Chikane stepped closer. Himeko stepped back hesitantly.

"Why do you always back away from me?" Chikane said angrily. "Why do you run from me?!"

"Please…" Himeko said, tears spilling from her cheeks. "…Chikane-chan…"

"Don't you love me?" Chikane asked pleadingly. "Isn't that what I saw in your eyes the other day?"

"I…I just don't…" Himeko said inching dangerously close to the bed. "…I don't know why you're acting this way, it frightens me…"

Tears began to fall from Chikane's eyes. "It frightens me too. I don't know what has gotten into me. You make me feel so strongly, and yet you make me so weak too."

"But the other day you said—?"

"I thought I could turn this feeling off. But I couldn't. And I never should have expected you to do so either. You do feel this too, don't you?"

"Yes…at least I think I do…" Himeko said unsurely.

"I need you Himeko, I need you to want me."

With that she pushed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. Himeko shrieked with shock. Himeko tried to push Chikane off as she tried to kiss her. She didn't know what had come over Chikane but it was making her heart race. It was making her want it more than she wanted to hold it back.

Chikane was kissed at her neck and shoulders, completely absorbed in her passionate affection. Himeko suddenly stopped struggling and she nearly went mad with excitement. Chikane was even more surprised when she suddenly grabbed her around the neck and pulled her head down to her chest, her ear to Himeko's heart.

"Please!" Himeko begged. "Stop!"

Chikane lay on top of her, frozen with shock. It was if she had abruptly gained control of her body again. Thoughts began to buzz angrily through her head. What had taken over her? How could she have forced herself upon Himeko like this?

She backed away as soon as Himeko let her free, tears spilling from her eyes. "I…I don't know what came over me…" Chikane struggled to apologize. "…I…I'm so sorry…I'm...I'm going to leave…"

Before she could even turn around Himeko had grabbed her hand. "No…don't go…I miss you…" she said pulling on her hand gently.

"But…" Chikane said holding back the sobs. "I thought you didn't—"

Himeko shook her head with a weak smile. "I do, I do love you." she said pulling on her so that she sat down beside her. Himeko wrapped her arms around Chikane in a hug and whispered, "I'm just… scared."

Chikane wrapped her arms around her Himeko and closed her eyes. She still wanted her so badly, but how could she do that to the one she loved? Why did she have to fall for Himeko, so shy, so timid, and so weak?

Himeko's heart was racing. She was so angry and so scared of Chikane right now, but something had overcome that. She was overcome with her adoration for and her need for Chikane's embrace.

"I'm so sorry…" Chikane said pulling her closer, her skin tickling with pleasure.

"Don't say sorry…" Himeko said, taken over by a strange craving for Chikane's touch.

"Why?" Chikane said opening her eyes with surprise.

Himeko suddenly touched her lips to her's in a kiss and then looked her in the eye. "…because…I want you to do it again."

Chikane smiled, but it was a confused smile. "…but—"

Himeko lied back onto the bed and closed her eyes. 'Please do it before I change my mind!' she thought fiercely. She took a deep breath, grabbed Chikane's hand, and placed it on her chest. "You've forced a lot on me…" Himeko said looking at her lovingly. "…recently I've had to deal with a lot of my protection crashing down…

"I have a feeling I'm not going to be invisible for much longer and that frightens me a lot. Since you and I have become close…things have become so complicated. I'm so confused that half the time I don't even know up from down.

"I can't help but be scared, Chikane-chan. That's the way I am. I'm not strong like you are…"

Himeko looked up at Chikane. She was watching her with loving eyes, as if her voice was a sweet song. Himeko tugged on her arm and Chikane lied down beside her, searching her eyes affectionately.

Chikane ran her fingers through Himeko's silky hair as she continued. "I'm scared…but I know one thing for sure…"

"Yes?" Chikane whispered encouragingly.

"I'm not so scared when I'm in your arms…" Himeko said wrapping her arms around Chikane again and pulling as close to her as she could.

Himeko could feel Chikane's heart racing against her chest as their lips touched. She thought her heart was going to explode with joy when she felt Chikane's bare skin against her's as she removed their blouses.

Himeko was as shocked as Chikane was at her own playfulness. She kept pushing Chikane away, an evil smile on her face. Chikane was growing mad with anticipation with every second she wasn't touching her.

Suddenly Chikane could wait no longer. She climbed on top of Himeko forcefully and took a hold of each of her hands. She held her down, tasting, kissing and touching all over her body. Himeko squeezed the flesh of Chikane's back pleasurably, completely lost in a dizzy world of ecstasy.

"I love you…" Chikane breathed in her Himeko's ear. She was panting heavily as she groped Himeko's body.

"I love you too…" Himeko told her Chikane-chan in reply.

"I'm going to show you things you've never even imagined." Chikane said with burning eyes.

"I'm not so sure of that." Himeko said pulling her tighter to her naked body recalling the passionate dreams that had just minutes ago seemed like nightmares.

"I am." Chikane ensured excitedly.

"Ah!" Himeko screamed with delighted shock. "Oh! Maybe you're right…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Stolen Kiss edited

Day and Night: Forbidden Lovers

A Kannazuki no Miko Story

Author's Notes:

_Disclaimer: _Don't own it, just adore it.

EDITED (this one only slightly different from the first)

Chapter Four

Stolen Kiss

Chikane smiled as she watched Himeko-chan eat her breakfast silently. Chikane had trouble keeping her eyes open, having gotten only a few hours sleep last night.

Himeko, on the other hand, was wide awake. To Chikane's disappointment Himeko had fallen asleep in her arms leaving her with nothing to do but watch her. Chikane had spent the remainder of the night listening to Himeko's soft breathing.

"Chikane-chan?" Chikane heard Himeko's uneasy voice from across the table.

"Huh?" Chikane said, feeling her cheeks blush brightly. She had been thinking about how gorgeous her Himeko's body was. She hadn't been able to sleep because she couldn't stop touching her.

"Are you okay?" Himeko said looking at her puzzled.

"I'm fine…" Chikane said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh…" Himeko-chan said looking down at the table nervously. Himeko couldn't figure out why Chikane-chan was so happy. The lust in her eyes last night was so intense she was sure Chikane wouldn't have stopped no matter how much she begged. But Chikane's arms were so warm, and her voice was so comforting, she couldn't help but fall asleep.

"Why are you so sad?" Chikane said taking hold of Himeko hand as they walked towards the academy.

"I—uh…" she looked up at Chikane-chan blushing.

Chikane tugged on Himeko's arm possessively. "Tell me…please…"

"I…" Himeko tried to explain. "…I'm just afraid I disappointed you…"

Chikane-chan stopped abruptly in front of her. "What makes you think you disappointed me?"

Himeko-chan blushed brightly. "I don't know…" she said shifting nervously. "…well…I…fell asleep…"

"Is that what this is about?" Chikane said with a relieved smile. "Of course you didn't disappoint me!"

'Far from it…' Chikane thought to herself. Himeko had mumbled her name all night in her sleep. Nothing had ever made her heart race more than when Himeko called to her.

"Oh…" Himeko said in a small voice, still staring at her feet.

Chikane inched closer. She longed to do things to her, to touch her, and taste her. Why did she have to blush that way? She felt her knees become weak, and she could feel her hands shaking.

"I want you so much…" Chikane said, her voice trembling as well.

"Chikane-chan…?" Himeko said nervously. If at all possible her face turned even brighter red as Chikane placed a delicate hand on her neck.

"Yes?" Chikane responded absentmindedly.

"We need to get to school!" Himeko said. Suddenly she pulled away from Chikane and jogged ahead.

Chikane sighed miserably. Himeko was right, if they didn't hurry they'd be late for class. Chikane had never hated school more in her whole life. It was the only thing standing between her and her lovely Himeko.

"Did you see that girl who was with Miya-sama?" the buzz came from the group to Himeko's left.

"There she is!" One of the girls pointed as she walked by.

"Who is she?!" came another excited voice.

Himeko quickened her pace. Why did they have to be so rude? They barely bothered to lower their voices as they chattered about her.

Chikane was having similar annoyances with rumors. It was nearly impossible to concentrate on her tennis match with all her spectators fussing over her. It wasn't that she wasn't used to it. It was just the fact that she was already exhausted in the first place.

Playing against Souma wasn't helping either. She couldn't stop thinking about how he had saved her Himeko those times. Chikane had promised to Himeko that she would protect her, but in the end she was as weak as her.

PANG!

Chikane-chan thrust the tennis racket so hard at the ball that it flew way out of the court. Chikane threw the racket angrily to the ground, the crowd exploding in a roar of excited worry.

"Game." Souma called with a sigh.

"She lost?!" came several confused voices from outside the court.

Chikane sat down on the bench breathing hard. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she rubbed her tired eyes. How could she have gotten so distracted?

"Are you okay?" Souma said kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine!" Chikane said, her voice shaking with rage; she hated him so much right now.

"Miya-sama just yelled at him!" Anxious whispers exploded from a few feet away.

Chikane took a deep breath. She had to calm down; she was being foolish. She couldn't blame Souma for her problems. Besides, Himeko liked Souma. They had been friends for a long time. Chikane had to stand him, if only for Himeko's sake.

"Good game." Chikane said dully, standing up. She still had a lot to do before she could go home and see Himeko again.

"Okay…" Souma said uneasily.

"Are you okay Miss?" Chikane's maid said as she came in the front door a few hours later.

"I'm fine…" Chikane said smiling at her idly. "Where's Miss Kurusugawa?"

"Oh her…" the maid said irritably. "She's in the study with that young Mr—"

But Chikane didn't let her finish. How dare Souma come to her house like this?! What could he possibly want from her Himeko-chan?

Chikane reached the study door which stood ajar. She was about to storm in when she heard Himeko's frightened voice.

"What are you doing?!" Himeko said, bumping something as she apparently backed away.

"I'm sorry Himeko-chan…" Souma said in a strange voice. "I just had to see you…"

"It's fine…" Himeko said with a nervous gulp.

"There's just something I need to tell you…" Souma said in the same strange, quaky voice.

"Ok—okay…" Himeko said. Chikane heard a light thump as she hit the wall behind her.

"I—I…" Souma struggled to say.

Chikane inched the door open to peak inside. 'He better not do what I think he's going to do!' Chikane threatened him silently.

"Please—" Himeko tried to beg.

"No, please. Just let me get this out…" Souma said his face turning brighter red. "Himeko-chan…I…I love—"

Himeko gasped loudly before he could finish. She seemed astonished at the mere possibility. "But—I—"

He didn't let her finish. Instead he touched his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Himeko blushed wildly but did nothing to pull away.

Chikane's heart sank, throbbing painfully. 'How dare he kiss _my_ Himeko?!' her thoughts screamed across her head. Chikane could feel her face growing hot with rage and her fists clenching angrily. She lost control of herself and the door creaked open all the way.

Souma backed away from Himeko at once. Himeko's eyes began to fill with guilty tears, her face crimson with embarrassment. Chikane quaked with wrath, struggling to hold back her jealousy.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. I'll Make You Love Me! updated

Day and Night: Forbidden Lovers

A Kannazuki no Miko Story

Author's Notes:

_Disclaimer: _Don't own it, just adore it.

WARNING: This one is definitely a lemon! So if you don't like YURI, like ALL OUT YURI, then go away! (Sorry if I spoiled it) No taddle-telling either! So SSSHHH!

This chapter is definitely rated **_–R–_**

Chapter Five

I'll Make You Love Me!

"Himemiya-san!" Souma said with fearful eyes. He backed away from Himeko and bumped into the desk behind him

Chikane said absolutely nothing, there were no words to express her anger and sorrow. She clenched her fists with fury and her body shook uncontrollably. She couldn't look at Himeko; how could she do this to her? Instead her glare focused on a trembling Souma.

"Himemiya-san—I—why—?" Souma struggled to say.

"Get—out!" Chikane finally managed to yell.

Souma gave her a very confused glance but obeyed. He turned to Himeko and muttered, "I'm sorry…" and then raced off.

"Chikane—" Himeko said in a pleading voice but Chikane rose her hand to silence her.

"NO!" Chikane said loudly, still looking the other way. She could barely hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry…" Himeko said in a quiet, trembling voice.

"Sorry for what?" Chikane said turning to leave.

"Chikane-chan, wait!" Himeko said grabbing her hand suddenly.

"What?!" Chikane yelled as she turned on her, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I—that—why—?" Himeko mumbled.

Chikane looked at Himeko with sorrowful eyes. Why couldn't she stay mad at her? Why did she have to look at her with those gorgeous eyes?

"Shut-up!" Chikane said grabbing her shoulder powerfully and pulling her into a passionate kiss. When finally she let Himeko breathe she whispered in her ear commandingly, "I'm going to make you love me!"

"But I already do—" Himeko said beseechingly.

Chikane pulled her into a tight hug; she wasn't listening to a word she was saying. "I can't do this without you…and if you love him—"

She stopped abruptly as Himeko kissed her softly. Chikane could no longer hold back her lust for her. The images of Souma kissing her Himeko flashed across her jealous mind as she kissed her neck and shoulders.

Chikane's hands grabbed the flesh of Himeko's back hungrily. Chikane wanted to touch and taste every part of her. She heard Himeko whimper as she kissed down her collar bone and to her chest.

She smiled into another kiss as she felt Himeko tug on her shirt. "No…not here…" Chikane said pulling her out of the study and leading her by the hand down the hall.

"Chikane-chan I…" Himeko said as she sat down on Chikane's large bed. "…I just want you to know that I don't like Souma that way…"

"How _do _you like him?" Chikane said pushing her back onto the bed.

"I don't know…" Himeko said nervously as Chikane kneeled above her. "…nothing like what I feel for you…"

"…and what do you feel for me?" Chikane smiled as she leaned down and started kissing her chest.

"…I…I…" she tried to say but was distracted as Chikane began to undo her shirt. "Chikane-chan, are you sure we should—?"

"Be quiet." She said authoritatively.

Chikane's hands shook as she eagerly undressed her Himeko. She could feel herself getting wet between the legs as the heat rose from Himeko's bare body. She let Himeko tug off her clothes as she kissed her lips hungrily. She darted her tongue in and out of her mouth, excitedly tasting her.

She left Himeko panting and worked her way down her neck to her chest. The taste of Himeko's skin was exciting her every nerve. She felt her legs weaken as Himeko began to moan softly. She kissed each of her breasts gently. She sucked on each greedily until her nipples were firm.

Himeko squeezed on Chikane's shoulders absentmindedly as she kissed down her stomach. Chikane smiled when Himeko arched her back, she was eager for her to move farther south. She placed her hand gently on Himeko's crouch and laughed aloud as her moans became louder.

"Oh please…" Himeko begged. She wasn't at all familiar with this feeling. She had never been with anyone, no less a woman. She had never wanted this more.

She rubbed a bit harder between her legs. Himeko's entire body began to shake expectantly. Chikane parted her lover's lower lips to find her already soaking. She smiled and slowly rubbed her clit with her thumb.

"Chikane—" Himeko called out to her as she inserted a finger into her womanhood.

In and out she pleasured her. She explored her very private parts with eagerness. Oh how she loved this! Chikane's heart beat passionately in her chest as Himeko came closer and closer to climax.

"Oh!" Himeko moaned loudly as she was filled with climactic ecstasy.

Chikane left her crouch and moved up to cover her moans in another fervent kiss. She gently lay down on her; aching between the legs for her. They both were silent for a while as they tried to regain their breath.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. "Miss?" came the maid's voice.

Chikane sighed into Himeko's chest. "What?!" she yelled at the door angrily.

"There's someone downstairs for you…" she said nervously.

"Can't this wait?!" Chikane said disappointedly.

"He says it's very urgent…"

"Fine…" Chikane sighed, climbing off of Himeko slowly.

"What should I do?" Himeko asked pulling the blankets over her worriedly.

"Stay here…" Chikane said pulling a bathrobe on and leaning down to kiss her. "…I'll finish with you later…"

Chikane opened the door and looked at the maid irritably but spoke in her normal voice. "Please get some dinner for Miss Kurusugawa and bring it up here. Thank you."

The maid looked suspiciously at Chikane in a bathrobe, down at the clothes on the floor, and then up at Himeko lying on the bed with nothing but a blanket around her. She said nothing and left to lead Chikane downstairs.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Climactic

Day and Night: Forbidden Lovers

A Kannazuki no Miko Story

Author's Notes:

_Disclaimer: _Don't own it, just adore it.

WARNING: This one is definitely a LEMON! (AGAIN) So if you don't like YURI, like ALL OUT YURI, then go away! Gullible Panda this one's for you…you pervert !

Chapter Six

Climactic

"Who the hell is it!" Chikane said fiercely as she and the maid reached the stairs.

Her maid was silent for a while. Chikane looked at her curiously for a moment, and then smiled. She had an angry look on her face and stubbornly silent eyes.

"It's Mr.—" she started but Chikane spotted him at the foot of the stairs before she could continue.

"How dare you come back here!" Chikane shook with rage as she approached Souma.

"I told you I needed to speak with Himeko…" he said looking at the maid fearfully.

"Himeko is in dispose…" Chikane said with a triumphant smile.

"What are you talking about?" Souma said angrily.

"She can't see you right now…" Chikane said with quaking rage building up like water behind a dam.

"I need to speak with her!" Souma said, his face reddening with both rage and embarrassment. "…I need to apologize…"

"Himeko doesn't want to talk to you!" Chikane said holding back her anger with all her strength.

"You don't know that!" Souma yelled.

"Himeko is mine and I suggest you get over it!" Chikane screamed.

"She is not a piece of property!" Souma yelled holding back the swing he was about to take at her.

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko said behind them. They both turned to see Himeko standing at the top of the stairs. Only a large bathrobe covered her and her face was red and flushed.

"Himeko-chan…" Chikane and Souma said together.

"It's true…" Souma said unbelievingly watching a barely dressed Himeko walk down the stairs.

"Souma what are you doing here?" Himeko asked, her face blushing pulling the bathrobe tight around her chest.

"I—" he said blushing wildly. "I needed to apologize—for that—"

"I thought I told you to get out!" Chikane said through clenched teeth.

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko pleaded, taking hold of her hand.

Chikane took a deep breath. "You've already apologized…now go away before I have you thrown out!"

"Himeko?" Souma said turning to Himeko with pleading eyes.

Chikane pulled Himeko close to her and started to kiss her neck greedily. Himeko was all hers, Souma wouldn't get a bit of her. Himeko tried to pull away but Chikane was relentless.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Souma said launching at Chikane.

"GET OUT!" Chikane said thrusting out her arm. A powerful explosion of energy burst from her and Souma was tossed across the room.

"SOUMA!" Himeko cried out as he fell into a heap against the opposite wall.

Chikane held Himeko back as Souma dizzily stood on his feet. Blood dripped from his mouth and nose but other than that he looked unaffected. He looked up at Himeko sadly for a moment then looked at Chikane fiercely.

He wiped the blood from his face and waited until his breathing returned to normal to speak up. "Himeko deserves ten times better than you or me…"

Himeko let out a surprised gasp as he walked away. She reached out her hand in a silent attempt to comfort him but he could see. He walked sorrowfully out the door.

"Chikane-chan how could you do that!" Himeko yelled at her.

Chikane wrapped her arms around her Himeko sorrowfully. She closed her eyes and whispered in her ear. "I was jealous, Himeko…so jealous…"

"That's no reason to attack him…"

"I'm sorry…" Chikane said trying to hold her. "…I didn't mean to…"

"What to you mean you didn't mean to?"

"I didn't know I could do that…I just wanted him to stay away from you…"

Chikane started to kiss Himeko's neck but she only tried to pull away. "Why don't you want me!" Chikane yelled at her as she tried to hold her still.

Himeko looked around them nervously. Why did Chikane-chan have to do this in front of all her maids and servants? She tugged on Chikane longingly but couldn't make herself do anything in front of a crowd.

"I do want you…" she whispered finally. "…but they're watching…"

"Let them watch…" Chikane said lustfully, even though she knew they weren't actually paying attention.

Himeko tugged on Chikane's arm and drug her to her bedroom once again. She sat down on the bed and looked up at Chikane miserably. What was this feeling, this ache for her?

"What's wrong?" Chikane said sitting down beside her and wrapping her arms around her chest.

"I need you…" Himeko said closing her eyes sadly and leaning against Chikane's shoulder.

"I'm right here…" Chikane said squeezing her lovingly.

"No…I need to…touch you…" Himeko said nervously.

"I'm yours…" Chikane said sitting back willingly.

"I can't…" Himeko said fearfully.

"Of course you can…" Chikane said removing her robe and letting her look at her. She took Himeko's hand and placed it on her breast. "…do whatever you feel like…"

Himeko shook nervously as Chikane lied down on the bed and looked up at her. Chikane whispered to her lovingly, "…don't be afraid…" She helped Himeko position herself above her and waited longingly.

Chikane removed Himeko's robe as she began to kiss her chest. Chikane's eyes rolled pleasurably as her bare skin touched hers. Chikane opened her eyes and looked at a trembling Himeko.

"I love you…" Chikane said placing a hand on either of her hips and pulling Himeko's sex against hers.

"Oh!" Himeko moaned. "I love you too…"

Himeko began to greedily kiss Chikane's neck, her shoulders, and either of her breasts. She sucked obsessively on her tongue, and then her nipples. Her hands flashed wildly across Chikane, feeling and touching every bit of skin she could get her hands on.

Chikane spread her legs open as Himeko's belly rubbed between them. Himeko could barely wait to reach down and pleasure her but she was afraid of going to fast. Chikane had seemed to have taken forever to do so for her.

Finally she sat up a little and placed a hand on her wet crouch. She spread open her opening and rubbed teasingly on her swollen clit. Chikane grabbed the sheets below her in pleasure, moaning loudly.

"Oh!" Chikane said as she finally slipped a finger into her. She moved it in and out of her, faster and harder every time.

"FUCK!" Chikane said loudly as Himeko added a second finger nervously. Himeko didn't know what was taking over her but she loved being inside of her.

"Him—eko!" Chikane screamed as a third finger caused her to reach her climax.

Himeko let her free to breath. Chikane seemed to recover much quicker than she had and soon pulled her down on top of her. She pulled her down so hard that their sex ground against each other.

Himeko's legs weakened at the feeling and she became wet all over again. They became absorbed in each others taste, kissing and sucking on whatever they could get to. Chikane pulled Himeko into a passionate kiss, sucking on her tongue greedily and exploring her mouth hungrily.

Completely exhausted they fell asleep to the sound of each other's pounding hearts.

THE END…?

Cold shower anyone? GAWD I loved writing this one. I hope you liked it. Review and maybe I'll update.

Like the HAWT LESBIAN SEX, Angel? Hm? Perv! Hehe


End file.
